


Together at Last

by AtomicTank1000



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 16 Years Old, 3 Years, F/M, Foreplay, SBURB, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicTank1000/pseuds/AtomicTank1000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Dave have been dating for quite some time now, and now its wabout time that the finally consider their duty of repopulating humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together at Last

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first work, and i literally wrote this with in 7 hours. so dont hate if its not that good.

It’s over.  It’s finally over.  The SBURB ‘game’ was over.  Jack was gone, Lord English is dealt with, and the humans and trolls have settled on a new planet in the new universe.  Everything had gone according to plan.  Well, except one thing still needed to be resolved.

The human race still needs a way to repopulate itself.  For the time being, there are only two pairs left to repopulate: John and Rose, and Dave and Jade.  John and Rose had begun their sexual activities almost immediately after everyone had their own homes on the new planet, which is about 3 years after the session began.  2 months after everyone has settled, Dave and Jade had made no progress, mainly because Dave and Jade wanted to make an emotional connection first by simply dating, and no sex.  But that would change tonight.

Jade has finally convinced Dave to finally get down to business.  They were both 16 and ready, so they agreed.  Dave’s house, 10 PM, straight into the bed.  Dave had suggested the gentlemanly thing to do and offered to walk to her house, but she thought his place would be more suited for the occasion.  Even though they both have been holding themselves back for quite some time, they were both equally as eager.  But finally, after months of waiting, they will both finally let themselves free.

Jade left her home dressed in her Three In The Morning Dress left over from the SBURB.  Why let perfectly good clothing go to waste?  She locked the door behind her.  Her house was a perfect replica of her original home back on her island on Earth.  Fortunately for her, Dave and everyone else who survived the game lived within a few blocks of each other, which made Jade’s walk to Dave’s house take no more than a minute or two. 

When she arrives at his house, she takes a moment to admire how Dave made his house look like a nightclub.  Living the dream, she supposes.  She walks up to the door, but before she even has a chance to ring the doorbell, the door swings inside the house, and a blur shifts forward and presses his lips against hers.  Dave.  The kiss took her by surprise, but after a second, she fell into it and began her tongue in to his mouth, as he did the same.  She tasted mint in his mouth, her favorite.  Dave probably remembered this and slipped in a mint or two before her arrival. 

As Dave pulled away from the kiss, and as Jade reluctantly let go, she took the time to notice that Dave was wearing his Four Aces Suited, another souvenir from the game.  All business, so it seems.  As he welcomes her into his humble abode, she looks around in awe.  His pad is decked out with turntables, videogames, smuppets (oh god why), and some of his favorite Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff comics.  But before she could move towards the living room, Dave grabs her hand and rushes her past everything, and into his bedroom.

Once in Dave rushes Jade into his personalized bedroom, he tosses her into his bed like the fucking swagged-up cool guy he is. He decked out his room for just such an occasion.  He alchemized his bed to double-king size, maxing out room for the serious love-makin’.  He switched to dimmer switches, making the room bright enough to see, but dim enough to set the mood.  And last but not least, surround sound playing smooth rock.  Not to crazy, and not to calm.  Picture perfect.  Now time to get down to the main event.

Dave jumps onto his bed, joining Jade on his gigantic love couch.  Jade is on her side, as is Dave, and they grab each other as they violently, but passionately, begin to kiss.  Their tongues penetrate each other’s mouths, sliding around as they take come up for air after each makeout.  As they roll around on the bed together, they both take their glasses off and toss them aside, revealing Jade’s emerald green eyes, and Dave’s blood red eyes.  But Dave wants more than just glasses off, and Jade knows this.  Time to get real.

During one of their breathing breaks, Jade quickly pulls down her strapless dress down past her chest, and off her legs, exposing her body.  Knowing what was going to happen, she didn’t even bother wearing any bra or panties, so she was completely naked.  Dave couldn’t help but to stare, cause he had to admit, she was pretty damn beautiful.  The 3 years had given her breasts time to grow out drastically.  By his guess, they were probably C-Cups, but they were firm and perky. Nice.  She also had a nice hourglass shape to her body, another bonus.

Jade was a little concerned that he was staring at her so much. Was it in disgust? Maybe her breasts were too small? Maybe she was too fat?  But after a few moments, she saw that blank stare on his face, and realized that he was dumbstruck horny.  She gave him a look, trying to get him to realize he’s been on his knees on th bed staring for what seemed like an hour, until he finally snapped out of it.  He then realized that he too should be just as bare as she is. It was only fair.  Dave stands up, trying to get his suit of as quick as she can.  Can’t keep the lady waiting.  Damn this thing is tight.  It looked like Dave was ripping off his own skin.  Jade giggled at his futile efforts to get the suit off.

But once he DID get the suit off, he just jumped right back into that bed to join Jade, but this time with a different approach.  He brought her breast to his mouth, and he just went to town on it.  He was sucking on it was his tongue was swirling around the nipple.  Jade of course moaned loudly in sheer sexual thrill.  Just to add to her pleasure, he put his hand on her other breast, squeezing and rolling her nipple between his thumb and index finger.  The combination of both breasts being stimulated made her head jerk back as she moaned and gasped in approval, as her pussy became wetter and wetter. 

After a few minutes, Dave began to pull back his tired mouth and hand and lay back on the bed, confident he made his girlfriend quite satisfied.  As it turns out, she had quite the thrill ride, and she was eager to return the favor.  As Dave was catching his breath, his back arched as pleasure shot through him as he felt a pair of lips around his dick.  She started off with being a little playful, kissing the tip and licking up and down the shaft. After a little bit of teasing, she placed her lips on the head, and took it in her mouth, and swirled her tounge around the tip. Dave, of course, was getting a thrill out of this. He was grnting out of the pleasure this onyx-haired beauty was giving him. And without a warning, she took the entire length of his cock into her mouth, penetrating her throat. This took Dave by surprise, and he bucked his hips in reaction, letting out a low moan. Jade smiled, mouth still around his length, and continued to suckle. Dave felt guilty that she wasn't getting all the pleasure she was, so he extended his arm to put a hand over her warm crotch and started to rub. She gasped in response, and had to stop herself from nearly bitting down. 

After a minute or two, Jade could feel Dave’s member begin to throb.  No, not yet.  Not until she has cum herself.  Not to mention she was about as wet as sponge.  Unable to contain her desires any longer, she pulls her mouth off of his prick.  Before Dave can say anything, he sees Jade kneeling over him, as she begins to lower herself onto his cock.  As their genitals meet, Jade hesitates for a moment, but slowly resumes lowering her body onto his.  She starts to feel pain as she slides herself in more and more, but that pain soon starts to turn into pleasure.  Then, just when she’s about at her limit, she’s relieved to feel the base of Dave’s member, no longer having to take in so much at once.  She thought it was cute how he was the perfect size for her, as if it were meant to be.  Jade then starts to move her body up and down Dave’s dick, shooting streams of pleasure through both of them.

For a while they build up a continuous rhythm, matching each other’s thrusts to the speed they mutually want. Than Jade tries something different. She keeps his length inside of her, and starts to rotate her hips in a circular motion, making his cock reach into spots she could nver reach on her own.  But as Jade realized they can't last forever, Jade began to feel an orgasm coming, and she could feel Dave’s cock throbbing in her pussy.  She just needed something more.  Just one more thing to push her over the edge.  Almost as if responding to her mental desires, Dave sits up, using the last of his energy to wrap his arms underneath Jade’s legs, grab her buttocks, and started to lift her up and down.  Up and down, up and down, increasing speed with each thrust.

That was it.  That was exactly what Jade needed.  After a long awaited time with her boyfriend, she threw her head back and had the most amazing orgasm she has ever had.  Her walls began to grasp tightly around Dave’s member, holding it there until her orgasm was through.  Almost immediately after Jade had started to cum, Dave finally rached his own climax and came inside her, sending multiple shots of cum deep into her body.  As their orgasms drew to a close, Dave pulled out of Jade as they felt their combined fluids drip from Jade’s snatch onto the bed sheets.  _One more thing to wash_ , Dave thought. Dave pulled out of her, allowing the couple time to breathe after the fun they just had.

After they caught their breath, they turned on their sighs looking at each other, and they exchanged a smile, soon followed by a passionate makeout.  After that they tucked themselves under the covers of the bed, still naked and wet from the sex.  But they didn’t care.  They had each other, and that’s all they needed as they fell asleep together in a deep warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> If youre reading this you either red it all the way, or skimmed through it. id like some positive feedback, and mayb a suggestion if i find it erotic as well


End file.
